A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding vehicle storage compartments and more particularly to methods and apparatuses regarding the concealment of vehicle storage compartment strikers.
B. Description of Related Art
Within the automotive industry, it is often considered aesthetically appealing to conceal mechanical parts from the view of the automobile owner. Specifically, apparatuses are known and used to conceal the striker of vehicle trunk connection mechanisms. One known apparatus is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a rear storage compartment portion 10 of a vehicle rear trunk and FIG. 2 shows a close-up perspective view of the cover assembly 12. A flap 20 is supported by a shaft 18, springs 16 and 17, and a metal bracket 14. The metal bracket 14 is the foundation of this prior art assembly, as the metal bracket 14, shaft 18, and springs 16 and 17 create the mechanism by which the flap 20 rotates. The cover assembly 12 is assembled prior to being fastened into the storage compartment assembly 10. Once the springs 16 and 17 and flap 20 are installed on the shaft 18, the shaft 18 is then secured onto the metal bracket 14. From there, the two sides of the meal bracket 14 are fastened onto the rear storage compartment assembly 10.
While the just described apparatus generally works well for its intended purpose, it does have limitations. One limitation is the complexity and the component cost associated with manufacturing the automobile trunk connecting mechanisms. Another limitation is the use of the metal bracket. Such metal components increase the cost associated in manufacturing the assembly, increase weight of the automobile and make assembly more complex.
Therefore, what is needed is a trunk connecting mechanism that is lighter, less complex to manufacture and minimizes costs associated with the manufacture, while maintaining the required robustness of the apparatus.